


Aptitude

by robotsdance



Category: GoldenEye (1995), James Bond (Movies)
Genre: M/M, random kink generator fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-13 13:10:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12984747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robotsdance/pseuds/robotsdance
Summary: James had resolved himself to a boring day at MI6 being put through his paces. Then Alec Trevelyan showed up.





	Aptitude

The aptitude tests were gruelling and exhausting and almost entirely pointless, but here he was again. James had spent the morning doing sit-ups and pull-ups and push-ups and now he was on his way to a treadmill to run while a bald man with a clipboard looked over his tiny glasses once and awhile and then made some mark on his paper. James had been on a lot of missions by this point and exactly none of them had required him to do sit-ups to the point of failure. 

When they arrived at the aforementioned treadmill James bounced on the balls of his feet a couple times, loosening up while clipboard man looked at his watch and then back at James with a distinct air of wanting to get this over with (that James admittedly shared). There were an infinite number of ways James would rather spend his day. Then Alec Trevelyan walked in and James’ day improved considerably. Alec barely acknowledged James beyond a slight tilt of his head and the hint of a grin as he took his place next to the treadmill beside James’, a separate clipboard man in tow keeping tabs on him.

“Fancy meeting you here James,” Alec said.

“Alec,” James said as he wondered how on earth they could both be back in London at the same time and neither of them knew about it, “I didn’t know you were in town.”

“Well you know me James,” Alec said with a sarcastic smile at their matching clipboard carrying babysitters and wires stuck on their bodies to measure their vitals, “I wouldn’t miss this for the world.”

James’ clipboard man had had quite enough of this chitchat, and he announced (with more cheek than James thought necessary) that the test was about to begin. 

Alec looked over at James, who smirked back at him, and then they ran. And ran and ran and ran. Each upping the pace of their treadmill to try and edge out the other at even the slightest indication that the other was starting to tire. They kept glancing over at each other as the kilometres ticked by, each determined to look more nonchalant about the energy they were expending than the other. And sure, it was macho and stupid, but so was a huge part of their jobs. They ended up running over six kilometres more than the uppermost bracket of the test out of pure stubbornness, neither one wanting to be the first to stop.

“What a pleasant jog,” Alec remarked as he stepped off the treadmill and wiped the sweat from his forehead as his person made several more notes on his clipboard.

“We really must do this again,”  James said casually, as if he too wasn’t drenched in sweat, his muscles trembling with exhaustion.

Alec grinned at James and James grinned back and just as they was settling into their familiar rhythm of flirty banter James’ clipboard man informed him that he still had one test left to complete.

“Bad luck James,” Alec said in the way that James recognized as a declaration of intention to ravish him as soon as they could both ditch their clipboard carrying companions, “I’ll see you around.”

James allowed himself to be led to the shooting range, where he blew through his marksmanship test with flying colours, determined to catch Alec in the change room instead of having to track him down in London at large.

“You set a new course record,” the clipboard man told him after James had fired his final round. Clipboard man sounded impressed, despite not wanting to be, but James didn’t care one way or another. He had already put down the weapon and was heading for the showers with the urgency of a man who had spent the day sweating for his country, though of course, that was not the reason for his haste.

It became immediately apparent that he needn’t have rushed. Alec was still in the change room showering, in the most exposed and obvious shower stall chosen no doubt to make sure James couldn’t help but notice, and he was making no effort of hurrying this process along.

Alec turned and looked over his shoulder at James as James approached the stall he was in, making a point to turn just so, insuring James got a good look at his naked body, so James made sure to take a good look at him before he peeled off his sweats and stepped into the shower stall beside the one Alec was in and rinsed himself off.

The barrier between them was a little less than shoulder height so it did nothing to slow down the rapid escalation of innuendo between them and it was almost no time at all before James abandoned his solitary shower and stepped into the one with Alec in it, who just smirked at him and took half a step back to let James get under the flow of water as well. It’d been far too long since they had been sent on a mission together, and longer still since they had found a way to rendezvous somewhere in the world outside of the context of the secret service. Far too long. On both counts.

James pushed his hair back off his forehead as Alec took a turn under the stream, letting it rinse away the soap on his chest as James watched with unabashed desire. There was a mood of playful anticipation as they teased each other about their test results like they weren’t naked and inches away from each other in the same shower in the MI6 building of all places. It was reckless and ridiculous but they were both showing signs of obvious arousal, so James shifted in a little closer under the guise of reaching for the soap and their cocks brushed against each other. Alec twitched as James did his best to keep his expression neutral, and then Alec broke, as James knew he would, and pulled them together into a kiss that wasted no time with lead up. Alec kissed James with intent to devour, he always did. James liked that about him, liked how dangerous it felt to be that close to someone with that kind of storm inside him, so James matched Alec’s intensity until they were both breathless before he migrated down Alec’s body by dropping to his knees and taking Alec into his mouth.

James was especially good at this, which he would know even without Alec’s very verbal positive feedback and the way Alec’s hand tightened in James’ soaking wet hair but James redoubled his efforts anyway because he loved the way he felt Alec’s knees weaken as he did.

Alec was getting close, really close, when his soft moans came to an abrupt stop and he tapped James with a sense of urgency that gave James a sense of accomplishment as he interpreted the first few taps as the polite ‘I’m about to come’ sign and so he responded to the silent offer to pull back by pushing forward instead, encouraging Alec to come in his mouth. But then Alec tapped him again, harder this time, with a noise that was impossible to mistake for anything other than a different sort of warning, so James leaned back, letting Alec’s dick slide obscenely from between his lips as he looked up at him.

Alec was waiting for James to refocus on something other than that thing he did with his tongue because he was looking right at him, and he gestured with a tilt of his head towards the side of the change room James had so recently entered from and James understood: they were no longer alone.

Listening over the sound of water, James could hear footsteps around the corner from the row of shower stalls. Shower stalls that had walls separating them from each other, but no enclosing doors, which meant that if their guest took even a few steps towards the showers he would be able to see everything, because, of course, they were in the shower closest to the change room at large because Alec had wanted to broadcast his location to James. A decision Alec no doubt regretted now.

James shifted back against the wall in the corner of the shower least visible to the change room as Alec stepped back fully under the path of the water and went through the motions of washing his hair without so much as a glance at the man on his knees in the corner of the shower with him. If their mystery guest decided they wanted to take a shower it would be impossible for James to remain hidden, and it certainly wouldn’t take the brightest mind of the secret service to piece together two naked men in the same shower in their current state. James was distantly aware that he should be concerned by how turned on he was by the sudden addition of the very real possibility of getting caught at any moment, but he was also very aware that Alec’s enthusiasm for their nefarious activities had not waned in the slightest and James should know, he was still at eye level with some compelling evidence. 

Alec took a few cursory glances over his shoulder, but it was clear that their guest hadn’t deserted the change room yet. 

It struck James that the easiest solution to their current predicament would be for Alec to grab his towel and leave the shower right now, while he still could. James wasn’t a fan of that solution.

Instead, James reached for Alec’s cock as Alec watched him, his eyes fierce with warning that James delighted in dismissing. James watched him as he stroked Alec a few times to see what Alec would do. All Alec did was look over his shoulder as James moved in to take his dick into his mouth again. Alec made a muffled sound that James could feel him biting back as he grabbed the hair on the top of James’ head.

“Alright 006?” a man asked conversationally from so close, probably fewer than six feet away from where James was concealed behind the side wall of the shower. 

“Same old, same old,” Alec replied with a level of casualness James admired.

Their conversation continued for long enough for James to learn that the man in question didn’t intend to take a shower and that Alec maintaining pleasant conversation while his dick was in James’ mouth was a new and exciting kink. He was consumed with the thought of Alec seated at a formal dinner while James was under the table servicing him and had to fight off the urge to come just imagining it because he couldn’t be sure he could do so quietly. 

Then Alec tightened his grip and the sensation of Alec readjusting his hold on James’ hair, pushing it just this side of too painful, triggered a sense memory in James of a man forcefully exposing his throat and pressing a knife against it, but the surge of adrenaline mixed with the lust rushing through his body, and the resulting spike in arousal was almost more than he could contain without drawing attention to himself. When James was able to focus on something other than holding himself together Alec was still talking, but he was wishing their guest a successful target practise.

James knew they were alone again when Alec shoved James’ head against the wall and crowded him into the corner. “What the fuck is wrong with you James what the fuck,” spilled from Alec’s lips as he thrust back into James’ eager mouth. The slur of obscenities continued as James moaned against him as Alec thrust brutally, his hips snapping forward as James blissfully surrendered to the onslaught.

James didn’t need a courtesy warning to know that Alec was about to come, which was good because Alec sure as fuck wasn’t going to give him one. But right before- right as James felt himself aching with anticipation- Alec pulled his dick unceremoniously from James’ mouth to furiously stroke himself with one hand while he held James firmly in place with the other. 

“You like that James?” Alec demanded.

All James needed to do was look up at him and say “Yes” to send Alec over the edge.

James’ mouth was open but Alec refused to make that his only target and James was so agonizingly turned on that no witticisms about Alec’s marksmanship came to him. 

When the last of it had landed on James’ face Alec cast James off with a dismissive push and said only, “Clean yourself off. You’re a mess,” before he turned and walked off without looking back at the man he had left on his knees.

James watched him go through a haze of exquisite arousal and the growing awareness of his own neglected erection that Alec clearly had no intention of helping him alleviate. Still, James smiled to himself as he stood and touched his lips before holding his hand under the water to rinse the evidence of Alec away.   

  


End file.
